


Get A Clue

by personaljunkdrawer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, References to Clue | Cluedo, Teasing, bare with me here, eventually, like the game, there will be smut, wildly inconsistent chapter lengths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personaljunkdrawer/pseuds/personaljunkdrawer
Summary: “You okay?” And there it was, the delayed arrival of all of that gregariousness and care that came only after her reputation and first impressions had shown up and settled in.“Y-yeah, just uh…”Just your boyfriend is cheating on you, and it happened in this house, and I don’t know if we’re even that close, but obviously we are... I just don’t know how to tell you, and if I do tell you I ruin your day, and if I don’t tell you then I’m a shitty person, so I’m just gonna go hide in the hall-closet for a while now“...just tired.Soready the get my nails done - you said it’s like DryBar, right, they serve drinks?”“Mm-hmm, mimosas and stuff while you get your pretty put in place.” She sparkled, hardly had any pretty out-of-place to be put back. Brennen was an idiot.---In which everyone runs around trying to figure out what is going on instead of actually just communicating.
Relationships: Amber Scholl/Colby Brock, Brennen Taylor/Amber Scholl, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor/Amber Scholl, Devyn Lundy/Xepher Wolf, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart, Tarayummy/Jake Webber (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Mrs. White in the Study with a Candlestick.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litarenee321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litarenee321/gifts).



> I'm back - my other work is on indefinite hiatus but I missed writing. This work is for the lovely Litarenee321. I haven't really attempted to write from Kat's perspective or do a lot of POV shifting between chapters so this will be new for me. But thank you for the inspiration - I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PS - first chapter is super short, they'll get longer as I get into it.

“‘On my way, see you soon!’” Kat read the text to herself and then stowed her phone in her pocket - now or never, she bolstered, shoving down the wave of mild dread. She knocked thrice on the door of Sam’s office/filming room. 

“Come in!”

He had his glasses on, that always gave her a little flutter in the tummy, he just looked so cute and grown and a little bit silly all at the same time. She cleared her throat. He looked up from his computer. “Babe, I need to talk to you - I need your advice on something.”

His brows rose, he pushed back from his desk and turned toward her a bit. “Yeah, of course, babe, what’s up? You wanna sit?” he gestured to the overstuffed navy armchair in front of his desk. It felt a little ridiculous, like she was in trouble with the principal or something - not that she really went to normal school but she assumed this was how it would feel, sat before a man behind a desk confessing something troubling.

“N-no, that’s...um…” Where else would she sit, though?

The desk? No. 

His lap? Maybe later, but no now; not for this.

She dragged the chair awkwardly to be a bit closer to his own seat as he heel-dragged himself in the wheeled desk-chair to her side. “What’s going on, babe?”

He was so close to being serious, but there was some mirth in his eyes, at the act of scooting around the office furniture to have an appropriately serious heart-to-heart. And God, she didn’t want to watch that light go out. 

_Band-aid off, just rip it off, be out with it_. Infidelity was one thing that Sam couldn’t tolerate. He could work through, around, over, past most anything but that was one battle he wouldn’t fight. He would just set his care down and walk away. But she couldn’t keep things from him, not things like this.

“I think...I think Brennen is cheating on Amber.” _I know he is, because I saw it._

Sams’s face went from surprise, to confusion, to disgust, to something like boredom. 

“Alright, you really ran the spectrum there - what’s...what do you think? Because I-”

He scrubbed his face once and then dropped his hands. “How is that...our business?”

“What?” _What?1_ “What do you mean? Shouldn’t we, like, tell him or....or _something_? I thought you’d be on the side of honesty.” He was always on the side of honesty. Well, almost always, apparently.

He could only shrug. “I mean, if it was like Jake and Tara, or Devyn and Xepher, yeah, but I don’t really think it’s right to tell her. I mean, are you guys close like that?”

She balked, mouth agape before slowly shaking her head, no. “But...so...so what? We just leave it as is? She’s still my friend and she’s being cheated on, I should do something, right?”

She could see him mulling it over. “I mean, it’s up to you, I guess.”

“What would you do if it were you? What would you do if I was cheating on you and Amber knew and she didn’t say anything?” Kat posed. Tough move, tough situation. She could see him intentionally lower his raised hackles at the line of questioning, picking at her nail-polish with the anxiety of it all. Her phone buzzed, Amber was close. Girls’ Day was happening. She needed to know what to do here. 

Sam sighed, drew her attention back. “Kat...babe...It’s Brennen. I don’t really…” he took a deep breath. “I don’t wanna be a dick about it, but I wouldn’t expect much better from him.”

And that made sense. That made _a lot_ more sense. Because while she knew Sam wasn’t really Brennen’s biggest fan by any means, she also knew he hadn’t exactly done much to earn Sam’s respect either. And while most would think that between Sam and Colby, that Colby would be the little devil on the shoulder, she knew it was sometimes the opposite. That Colby could be sweet, and considerate, in an almost naive sort of way. And if it were between Colby and Brennen, if it were between _them_ , Colby certainly wasn’t the horned one. 

So she slumped into her chair with a sigh. “I need to tell her.”

Sam nodded once. He leaned over, placing a kiss on her forehead, hand braced to her knee, then another to her lips. Just soft, just enough. “Let me know how it goes, okay?” Not to dismiss her, or cut the conversation short, but her decision was made and he needed her to know that he supported her regardless of how it turned out.

She drew her lower lip between her teeth, brows knit together as her phone buzzed again. No putting it off. She nodded. He let his free hand come up to hold her jaw, gently, carefully, and kissed her again. “You’re a good person, Kat. I think she’ll appreciate it.”

“Thanks, babe.” The smile there was weak, but present, genuine. She kissed him back, a little harder, needing a little bit of affirmation to get her through what would probably be a bit of an emotional shit-show.

She made her way briskly to the front door, after checking the “‘Here!’” text on her screen. Amber beamed ear-to-ear outside in a floral blue two-piece set. She stuck her hands out and wiggled her fingers.

“My hands and a fucking _wreck_ ; I cannot wait to show you this salon!” She was always two steps ahead of everybody else. The ‘Hi, how are you, it's good to see you!’ usually went implied. She meant it, she _did_ , she just rarely got to actually saying it. Xepher found in endearing in a sort of efficient way.

Kat smiled back at her, making way for her to come in and wait for Tara to arrive before they whisked off to the salon together - the iconic Step-One of the Girls’ Day.

Amber paused, one shoe off, the other half-on. “You okay?” And there it was, the delayed arrival of all of that gregariousness and care that came only after her reputation and first impressions had shown up and settled in.

“Y-yeah, just uh…” _Just your boyfriend is cheating on you, and it happened in this house, and I don’t know if we’re even that close, but obviously we are because you’re hosting this Girls’ Day, I just don’t know how to tell you and if I tell you I ruin your day and if I don’t tell you then I’m a shitty person, so I’m just gonna go hide in the hall-closet for a while now and hope this whole nightmare goes away, please and thank you_

“...just tired." She took a deep breath and put on a brighter smile, sticking her hands out to Amber, " _So_ ready the get my nails done - you said it’s like DryBar, right, they serve drinks?”

“Mm-hmm, mimosas and stuff while you get your pretty put in place.” She sparkled, hardly had any pretty out-of-place to be put back. Brennen was an idiot.

“Do they card?” Xepher arrived out of God-knows-where, startling Kat from behind. Amber’s grin just widened. It was an odd connection those two had - maybe it was the love of fashion, or manipulating heteronormative social expectations for their own gain, or something like that. But they clicked in a way that nobody, least of all, Kat, saw coming.

“No, no, they do not.” She clarified with a wink. Xepher just smirked back and nodded towards the movie room, as they went on their way.

Each step closer, approaching where she’d witnessed the accursed infidelity the day prior. Her throat felt tight, skin hot, unease prickling at her gut. But she could do this. Tara was on her way, and she could _totally_ do this.

Just watch a video or two until Tara gets there, and laugh and play along. Ignore the fact that Amber is now sitting in the chair where she saw Brennen with his hand down Colby’s pants, and pretend she can’t hear the echoes of him begging. Focus on the senselessness of a salon-bar: how does the drinking work with two occupied hands? Gel or acrylic? What about polygel, could be a fun experiment. 

Just smile, and push through, like she can’t almost hear the _‘Fuck, Brennen, please?’_ and _‘She’ll be here any minute.’_. Just pretend none of that happened until after Girls’ Day is over, when their hair and nails and brows are done, and food is bought and eaten, and then she can just rip off the band-aid. Just tell Amber that she saw her boyfriend throat-deep in his best friend, and they can deal with whatever comes next. It'll be _fine_.


	2. Miss Scarlet in the Lounge with a Dagger

Purse, purse, purse, where the hell was her purse? Of course she had woken up from a nap with Sam to blood pooling on his night viscose sheets (sheets she had convinced him to purchase), and didn’t have a pre-emptive pad on because she’d decided to switch to a cup (a cup Tara had convinced _her_ to purchase) and now the sheets were soiled. 

And bless him, did Sam take that with such care and grace, just kissing her cheek and rolling the sheets up to soak in the laundry-room. She sent a mental prayer to no entity in particular, one part thanks for this boy and the Respect Women Juice he drinks every day, and one part _where the hell is the purse?_ Because the brand new cup was in it, and day one was always rough, and she didn’t need to be dripping around all over their nice floors. 

Her scurry down the hallway - wasn’t in the kitchen so the living room was the next guess - was slowed to a near screeching halt by Colby’s voice, and Brennen’s chuckle. And then an odd squelching noise. God knows what gross drivel those two were watching in there. Couldn’t hurt to ask if they’d seen the purse though - the thing was neon green, nearly glowed in the dark, so if it was in there it wouldn't be hard to - 

“Fuck, Brennen, please.” Colby was half sliding off the chair farthest from the door. Brennen was leaned over the chair with his knee between Colby’s legs and his hand down Colby’s pants, while Colby was clearly gripping Brennen’s -

“She’ll be here any minute,” Brennen practically growled, before pulling Colby by the hair down onto him. 

Kat froze. Full body adrenaline, cold sweat, limbs locked into place froze. She should call them out, that’s not okay that - wait, Colby’s gay? _Brennen’s_ gay? What about Amber? Oh, God, poor Amber. Shame on them, not for the gay thing obviously but the cheating thing. How could they do that to her? Brennen, maybe. Brennen could be callous, sure, but Colby? 

She couldn’t pick between the spinning nausea, dazed frigid shock, or seething anger, but the dagger of a cramp through her gut made the decision for her. With a wince, she moved slowly from the door and toward the laundry to meet up with Sam. She’d just have to sit on a towel and drive to get some tampons or something. Just get out of here. Quickly.

\---

The day came and went with Kat in an ethical stupor, crashing into a fairly restless sleep next to Sam on his back-up sheets. And it was Girls’ Day, and the excited texts poured in, and she floated down to the office to talk to Sam after finally peeling herself out of bed. 

Nails went well, with a solid buzz after a drink or three - apparently it _was_ feasible to drink while getting a mani-pedi, and that buzz buzzed a little harder after drinks with a nice blow-out. She was floating in that warm, bright place, when she felt good. Good about herself, taken care of, gossip out, self-care in, and shining.

That all came to a screeching, crashing halt, as the uber pulled up to the house and she found herself alone with Amber. She checked her phone, no text from Tara or Xepher or Cassie, as they’d taken a different car. Colby’s car was parked in his usual spot, past the gate, with Brennen’s parked next.

So they were together. In the house. As they were yesterday. Hopefully not _as they were yesterday_ but -

“Okay, girlie, what’s up?” Amber sipped her Pink Drink and gave Kat an expectant look.

“O-oh...I uh...We’re like...close, right?”

Amber shrugged. “I don’t tell just anyone where I get my hair done,” with a grin. Yeah, she was definitely an LA girl. The Valley suited her, in the best possible way, and some part of Kat admired her for that. The standards, the expectations, the stereotypes - they only affected her enough to motivate her and anything that tried to take her down just slid off her back like water. She could see how she worked with Brennen. Oh, god.

Kat took a short breath, looking to her feet, then back to Amber. “Brennen is…”

Amber raised a brow. Took another sip. “What about ‘im?”

_Now or never_. She stifled the cringe of irony. “Brennen is cheating on you.” Came in a rush.

Should she look? See the hurt and the betrayal and pain all wash over her face? Watch her freshly threaded brows furrow and knit? _Could_ she? Maybe now was a moment for privacy, to let her process the -

“With Colby, right?” She sounded...amused?

That’s...that’s a valid response, she supposed. People had all kinds of reactions to news like this, maybe she suspected it, and this was just confirmation.

“Y-yeah.” Kat picked at her nails. Amber made a tutting noise at her and swatted at her hand.

“You just paid for that, babe, don’t ruin it.” She swirled her drink around, ice clinking and sloshing, before staring at it as if taking a sip was the more pressing matter to consider.   
“B-brennen is cheating on you with Colby.” She tried again.

Amber laughed. Actually laughed. It wasn’t derisive or sarcastic. Just an impulsive sound of amusement. 

“I’m sorry, are you -”

“He’s not.”

Kat balked. “He’s not…? No, I saw him, I-I know we’re not like super close,” Amber made a contrarian gesture to her hair, straw in mouth, eye glimmering. “Okay, we’re close, but I’m not lying, I saw him and Colby in the theater room, last night, they...I saw.”

Amber just nodded, “Oh, yeah. I know.”


	3. Mr. Green in the Cellar with a Rope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brennen tests Colby's patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody want to beta? I need help.

This was meant to be a fun game. This was _all_ meant to be a fun game, and sure, he was having fun; but he was also fucking miserably horny and if he didn’t cum in the next right-fucking-now, he was going to lose his mind. 

He’d had spells in his life when he’d gone a week without release before. Traveling, depression, simple disinterest, sure. This was different. Because he wanted to and he wanted it _bad_.

So it had been Colby’s joke that started it, sure, but it was Amber that thought it would be a good idea, a _fun game_ and, of course, Brennen went right along with it. Brennen had a personal policy of not masturbating when in a relationship, and ‘saving that gift’, as he’d put it (to Colby’s immediate cringe and then subsequent interest) for Amber. And to his surprise, he wasn’t sure why he was surprised by either of them at this point, Amber found the idea not only flattering but deeply arousing. She’d climbed right out of Colby’s lap to straddle Brennen at that. He’d missed the warm pressure of her slow grinding, pressing himself with the heel of his hand.

Amber posed it seriously, Colby agreed seriously, and now Brennen was abiding strictly by the rules of this game - no one cums unless its at the hands of one of the other two. Amber loved it, texting Brennen in the middle of his day about how roughly she was craving him, sending Colby cute little messages about what she wanted to try with him. Brennen, somehow, had the patience to wait until their next meeting to go give Amber whatever it was she wanted, and Colby could some days too. 

But he’d fucked up, today. Because Amber had been texting the both of them last night about what they wanted to do to Colby _together_ and he could hardly text back. So he forced himself to take a melatonin, and read the rest of the texts in the morning, when he knew he’d see them that day. Mistake number one.

Mistake number two was forgetting that Brennen was coming at ten and not noon. So he was sat comfortably with whatever ignorable click-bait on the big screen, in the far chair of the theater-room, palming himself through his sweats while reading, and re-reading, and re-reading the texts. 

A: _He can handle it, I love it when you finger him._  
B: _You love it?_  
A: _Mhmm. I can feel it in the back of my throat when he’s trying not to cum. Tastes so good._

That had been the melatonin-moment. The irresistible heat of Brennen fingering him open while Amber lapped and sucked and throated him down. He wished he could do that for Brennen, the way she could. He should ask her. Brennen would love it, Amber whispering him soft encouragement while she held him down on Brennen’s cock. But instead he took the tablet, turned his phone over, and went to sleep. And then he woke up and texted back.

C: _Cannot fucking wait._

“You really couldn’t wait, could you?”

Colby jumped, as Brennen’s form approached him from across the theater-room. He lifted his chin with a single finger, apparently the exact finger he had Colby wrapped around. 

“W-what?” He tried. Apparently mistake number three had been not minding the door.

Brennen reached down and shoved Colby’s hand out of the way, slipping his own into Colby’s waistband and stroking him. “Hmm...you like that?”

Colby just nodded. He could feel himself, light-headed at how fast he hardened for Brennen. It had already been four days. He needed it, now. 

Brennen leaned down, pressing a kiss to the edge of Colby’s jaw. “She liked it too, last night.” He growled. Colby shuddered. 

“You weren’t responding, and she needed it _bad_ , had to go take care of it for her.” Colby whined, at the thought of Amber, desperate, or Brennen, obliging. Either. Both. He’d been there before, on those silk sheets. He couldn’t quite tell if the wave of heat tugging his balls tighter was envy, embarrassment, or arousal, but fuck did he love it. Wanted _more_.

“Please.” He whispered, rolling his hips up into Brennen’s grip. Brennen dragged his thumb over the slit.

“You’re wet.” He noted, casually, like Colby wasn't groaning at the words, before drawing his hand up and letting his tongue slip out to take a taste. “She’s right, you know? Tastes so damn good.” 

Colby grabbed him quick, brought him down quicker, hips pressing up to grind against nothing, as his tongue darted into the heat of Brennen’s mouth.

Brennen’s hand shot to his throat and pushed him back into the chair. Not to choke, just to hold. He leaned over, knee between Colby’s legs but not nearly hard enough to give him something to grind into, not ordered back like that. 

He growled, purred, and scanned him up and down with that heated, predatory look. The look that meant it wasn’t going to be gentle but it was going to be good. Whether he liked it or not, he would take it and he would love every inch. Meant Amber might pet his hair and tell him how well he was taking it, might make him look back at Brennen and tell him how it felt, how well _he_ was giving it, at making Colby a desperate mess.

“Please.”

He shrugged, gear turning, “I could. Could finger you open and fuck you right here.”

Colby nodded, hips humping up against barely anything. Brennen’s hand loosened, but held him in that place still. He dipped down to bite and suck at his neck, tongue soothing each scrape and ache. 

“Maybe not, maybe make you ride my fingers till you cum, just to take the edge off.” Colby’s hands found their way under Brennen’s shirt, nails dragging across tanned skin. His balls were tight, swollen against him, cock throbbing for attention. He could feel it spreading deep in his gut, a knot he needed Brennen to sort out, right now. Is that what it’s like for Amber? Did she have to beg too? Or did he just give it to her? Did he lack the patience to tease something so sumptuous and delectable?

Brennen stood, backed off of him, and slipped his hand out of Colby's pants and up to his cheek, using the other to take himself out. Colby’s mouth watered. Brennen was half-hard but fattening up quickly, heavy and flushed.

“Maybe neither.”

Colby groaned, reached for Brennen, who swatted him away. “Brennen.”

“But I wouldn’t wanna spoil anything.” He held his hand up to Colby’s mouth. He spit.

“Good boy.” He swooned, felt another pulse to his cock, his hole clench onto nothing.

“Amber was such a good girl for me last night, while you tried your best to behave over here. And we know how much she loves when you struggle. Fuck, you’re so pretty when you hurt for it a little.” He fisted his cock, stroking slow, languid, like they had all the time in the world and Colby wasn’t nearly trembling from the heat under his skin.

Brennen just chuckled. He squeezed himself from hilt to tip, swiping the drop of pre-cum off with his thumb. Colby’s mouth watered. Brennen leaned in again, holding his thumb up to Colby’s lips. He opened on instinct. _Be good. Earn it._ Brennen smeared the drop against his bottom lip with a smirk. “Don’t wanna ruin your appetite, babe.”

He leaned lower and kissed Colby once, soft and chaste on the lips. Colby held one hand over Brennen’s, where it cupped his jaw, and let the other stroke up his side and across his back.

Much to Colby’s chagrin, Brennen broke the kiss first, just as it became spiked and heated. “But maybe a little taste wouldn’t hurt. Just a little bit? To get by?”

“Fuck, Brennen, please.”

He chuckled, low, and dark. Nothing but thirst, mirth, and gravel. “She’ll be here any minute.” He fed his fingers up through Colby’s hair and stood straight, yanking Colby down to his knees. 

Colby didn’t realize he was even off of the chair until he gagged on Brennen’s fattened cock at the back of his throat. He pulled back, nursing the head while he took a deep breath before sinking back down to the hilt, shuddering at the growled profanity under Brennen’s breath.


End file.
